An earlier escape
by pennylane1811
Summary: What if Herr Zeller told the Captain that he would be recruited by the Nazi Navy the day of the Party? Maria and Elsa have very different reactions to this alarming news and the Captain has to decide who he can trust with planning an escape while pretending that everything in his aristocratic life is fine.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic ever. A big warning: English is not my first language and you can probably see that in my grammar. I will appreciate corrections and suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music or any of its characters. I just like to imagine what would have happened in different scenarios.**

 **Please review, I'd like to know if people are enjoying this story!**

 _"_ _If the Nazis take over Austria, I have no doubt, Herr Zeller, that you will be the entire trumpet section."_ _  
_ _"You flatter me, Captain."_ _  
_ _"Oh, how clumsy of me - I meant to accuse you."_

Herr Zeller narrowed his eyes dangerously; he would not stand for such a display in front of other members of the Austrian aristocracy and upper class. He was going to be one of the most important members of the Nazi Party as soon as the Anschluss took place, he would not be made a fool by a former sea Captain that thought too highly of himself. Things would change soon, and Captain von Trapp should be aware of that.

"Captain, I would like to have a word with you. Alone" he said.

"There is nothing you could say that would interest me, Herr Zeller", the Captain answered with distaste.

He hated the fact that this man was here, in his own house. Elsa had insisted on the invitation and he had been too distracted by the governess of his children to pay much attention to the party and its endless planning.

Zeller came closer to the Captain "I don't think that you want your guests to hear what I have to say. I assure you, I will leave after our conversation".

The other guests that were close, picking up on the tension that emanated from both men, took a few steps back and went back to the ballroom.

Captain von Trapp could not believe the man's insolence. At the same time, hearing out what he had to say might get him out of his door sooner. " _Damn this man, damn this blasted party…_ " he thought.

"Follow me"

The Captain did not take him to his study, that was his private space and he could not dream of having that man in it. They went to the main vestibule, right next to the front door. This place was good enough for whatever that Nazi wanted to say to him and the front door was conveniently close for him to leave his house as soon as he was done.

Neither man saw that Maria and Elsa were on the stairs, both having left the party only a couple of minutes ago. Maria wanted to check on the children before going to her room to change and Elsa had waited for her in order to "help her" choose something to wear.

"All right, here we are. Say whatever it is you want to say Herr Zeller", the Captain said impatiently.

Both women stopped walking and turned to watch the scene that was playing out in front of them.

"Captain von Trapp, I would be more careful if I were you in your public attitude regarding the Nazi Party and Austria's annexation to the Third Reich regime. It will happen, it is only a matter of time. You and I both know it."

The Captain was about to reply angrily and demand that he leave his house, but Zeller continued, "I don't care what you think about us Captain. I just want you to be aware that things are already in motion for Austria's future, and that includes you too. You will be called to serve on the Third Reich's Navy, I can guarantee that."

Both men heard two gasps from the women that were listening to the conversation taking place a few steps below. Zeller actually smiled, while the Captain's posture stiffened ever more.

"And you will comply with the wishes of the Nazi Party," he continued, "if you don't, it will be more than just you who will suffer. Just imagine what would happen to the family of a man who dared to defy the Third Reich's wishes", he looked at the women that were watching him too. "Your children, it would be a shame if anything happened to them, such beautiful voices… And imagine if you were to be married by that time… what a tragedy."

It happened very quickly. The Captain violently pinned Zeller against the wall and kept his hand on his throat. Maria and The Baroness screamed and came closer to both men, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Leave my house this instant and never set foot in my property again. I am warning you. I will not be responsible for my actions if I ever hear you threaten me or my family again."

Zeller's eyes betrayed his fear. He tried to push the Captain away but he had a deadly grip on him. Eventually, it was Maria's voice that broke the silence "Please Captain, let him go".

Georg turned to look at her, and she saw such anguish, fear and anger in his eyes as she had never seen before. Her face was also contracted in fear and anger. Looking at her, knowing that she felt those emotions too, helped him regain control. He let him go slowly, looking at him with hatred and disgust.

Zeller opened the door to leave the house, and, in a final whisper that sounded like a bark to the three people that were there, he said, "you will get your orders soon enough, Captain. It will be your principles or your family. You will have to make the choice". He closed the door and disappeared into the night.

As soon as he left the house, both women reacted quickly.

"Captain, you can't give in. You all have to leave. You can't possibly make that choice", Maria cried in distress.

At the very same time, Elsa said loudly, "Georg, you have to do as he says. You can't put us… put your family, in danger. It would be ludicrous to try to resist them".

"What?!", cried the Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who wrote reviews for my first chapter ever! GingerNinjaSkill, callumrogers7 and EvaAnderson, I really appreciate it! As I said, I'm pretty new at this whole thing, but I hope that the story that I have in my head will come out nicely.**

 **Again, apologies for the grammar mistakes, English is difficult! ;)**

 _"_ _What?!", cried the Captain._

Captain von Trapp could not believe what had just happened. That Nazi puppet threatened him, his family and even his "future wife" –if that ever came to happen– in his house.

Oh, definitely knew that it was very likely that he would be asked to serve on the Nazi Navy. That's why he had started wiring money out of Austria some time ago. However, it had always seemed like an event that was very far into the future…. Hopefully something that would never really happen, if the Austria that he loved and trusted held strong. Lately though, it was more and more difficult to ignore the clear signs that most people in Austria wanted the Anschluss, that they wanted to join Germany and his leader in a crazy crusade for power.

To have it all thrown like that at his face, in front of Maria and the woman he as thinking of marrying… He would need to think very carefully about everything that had just happened, including the reactions of Maria and Elsa. He also knew that, after that dreadful conversation, Zeller and the Nazi agents would watch him even more closely now, afraid that he would try to escape before the Anschluss…

He turned to look at both women, who were too busy glaring at each other.

Maria could not believe the Baroness' reaction. " _How can she ask him to work for them, to leave his family at their mercy?"_ She was deeply troubled by the Baroness' words. She knew that the Baroness had a hard time connecting with the children, but she assumed it was her high-class background and maybe a general lack of experience interacting with young children. But now she glimpsed, for the first time, a huge gulf separating the Captain from his intended bride and, even if she did not understand it very well, Maria suddenly felt very protective of him, of who he was. Surprisingly, she was not even thinking about the children.

The Baroness, on the other hand, was incensed that the little governess would dare to say such a thing to Georg, as if she understood what was happening. After the dance that she had just witnessed, how both of them were lost in each other eyes…she had been determined to get rid of the little postulant. And now this. It was just too much.

"Fräulein Maria" – she said through gritted teeth– "You will please keep your opinions to yourself. You don't understand what is at stake here, you have no notion of the position Georg holds in society, what would be lost if he opposed them".

Georg snorted loudly, glaring at Elsa as if seeing her for the first time. Maria, on her part, lowered her eyes, not in a submissive gesture, but in an effort to stop her running mouth from saying something else to the Baroness.

The Captain looked at Maria again, trying to understand what was going through her head. If there was a constant in her behavior towards him –from rather insolent challenges and loud disagreements to shy and confused reactions to his endless teasing – is that she always managed to surprise him. That was exactly what happened here too.

Trying to sound composed he said slowly, "Fräulein Maria, I think it would be best if you retired for the night. I am sorry about this spectacle that you just witnessed. We will talk about it tomorrow, be in my study at 10:00 am. Please".

"But Captain, it really is…", said Maria

"Really Georg, how can you allow her…" started to complain Elsa

"Good night Fräulein", he commanded with authority, not letting either women finish. "I will see you in the morning".

"Good night, sir" Maria answered. _"Maybe it is for the best"_ she thought " _This night has really been too much"_. Surprisingly, as she slowly climbed the stairs to her room, it was the thought of the Länder, of how she felt in the Captain's arms, that was mostly on her mind.

"Georg, why would you let her talk to you like that?" Elsa said with indignation and anger of her own, "she is just the governess, she should not…"

"Please Elsa, stop. Don't say another word. I don't want to talk about anything that happened in the last half hour" he answered with barely checked anger, "we will talk in the morning as well. We have to go back to the guests".

"But Darling, surely you would never go against the Nazis, would you? I mean, it would be fatal for all of us and…"

"I said I don't care to discuss it right now", he said more forcefully. "There is a reason why I did not want that man in my house tonight" he added as an afterthought.

Elsa looked as scared and agitated as he had ever seen her. And she had good reasons for it. Not only did she witnessed Georg and the little postulant dancing together and looking at each other in a way that was definitely alarming, but now she had a reason to fear being married to Georg because of his politics.

However, Georg suddenly realized that she needed Elsa. She needed her tonight, to end this pretense of a party, and he would probably need her for the next few weeks. Now that Zeller let him know about the plans that were in store for him, he would be watched for any indication of escape. Would his family be at risk if they left the country before the Anschluss? Would the Nazis stop them? He needed time to think. He needed to plan and strategize. And for now, he needed to keep appearances.

"Elsa... I'm sorry", he said, trying hard to convey repentance "I was threatened in my very own home, by that man. I can't… I don't know…"

"It's all right, Darling", she said diplomatically, "I understand. We will talk tomorrow. Let's enjoy the rest of the party, there are many dances left!"

And with that, both of them returned to the ballroom.

 _"_ _It will be all right"_ The Baroness thought while she looked at Georg, _"he will have to see that it is better to cooperate with them. It is the only thing that we can do if we want to keep our lives as they are. He will understand. As for the governess… I will have to do something about that…"_

Georg was quiet for the rest of the time, brooding in a corner while trying to make sense of the events of the night. His thoughts were in complete disarray; the Nazi Party already had plans for him. They were probably watching him. His family was probably in danger. Elsa, the woman he was supposed to marry, did not share, did not even understand, why he could not be a part of the Nazi regime. And finally, in another room in his house, another young woman had passionately leapt to his defense, a young woman who had blushed in his arms as their eyes locked while they danced, as time stood still and there was only her and her beautiful spirit….

" _Damn this blasted party_ ", he thought again…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your support for this story! I feel excited that people have liked it so far. I am trying to follow the movie's timeline, so I'm assuming that Maria arrives at the Trapp villa on the summer of 1937 and the Anschluss happens in March of 1938.**

 **I will try to update more often, sorry about the delay in this chapter! This is mostly Georg's thoughts after the confrontation with Zeller. The next chapter will bring more action, I promise!**

The morning after the party saw Georg locked up in his study before breakfast. He barely remembered how the party had ended or what anyone had said to him after the confrontation with Herr Zeller. Many his guests saw them leave together, and he supposed they might have correctly attributed his foul mood to his conversation with the Nazi official.

After a restless night filled with different visions of him and his family being hunted by the Nazis, some of which included Elsa, Max and –maybe unsurprisingly, given his recent inability to stop thinking about her – Fräulein Maria, he decided to come up with a strategy. Worrying about it was pointless, he had always been a man of action and he would be so now.

The first thing he had done was to call an old Navy friend who was now part of the highest echelons of the Austrian government but shared his beliefs regarding the Anschluss and Hitler. He did not receive good news; unless there was a good amount of international pressure by the Allies or the League of Nations, Austria's annexation to Germany was imminent. Hitler had amassed enough power to invade Austria and legitimize it with the help of the Austrian Nazi Party and a growing number of citizens from all socioeconomic strata that were looking positively at the Anschluss, either seduced by Germany's economic recovery or afraid that Hitler's power would retaliate in worse ways. In the end, it looked as if the Austrian government, military and society did not have the capacity to oppose Hitler's will.

His heart broke for his country all over again. He had fought and bled for it, he had put it above his wife and children for many years during the war. And he had done it because he loved Austria deeply. And now it looked like his country was ready to surrender to an ambitious power-craving German and its ideology of hatred and intolerance.

His friend had also confirmed his suspicions; he and his family were being watched, and an obvious attempt to escape now would result in his arrest. The Nazis had enough power and support to keep him imprisoned for a long time even if the Anschluss had not happened yet.

What would he do now? Joining the German Navy was completely out of the question. It would mean going against everything he believed in, it would destroy him completely. Well, that meant that he needed to get his family out of Austria, but he would have to be very careful avoid suspicion at all costs…

And that is where Elsa and Maria, " _Fräulein Maria!"_ , came into the picture. Would Elsa leave Austria? Would she abandon her Viennese parties and lavish society for an uncertain future with him and his family? More importantly, would he want her at her side for that future? And what if something happened to him? Could he trust her with the children?

The Captain raked a hand over his hair, knowing that asking Elsa to share a future like that with him was a terrible idea, not only for his family, but also for her. They were good friends and he loved her in a way, but with the imminent changes that were coming –probably even a war, if his friend was right about that too–, he knew that a relationship based on friendship and upper-class diversions would not survive long.

The question now turned to whether or not he could trust her to keep appearances for some time while he prepared an escape for his family. He was sure that a falling out with her would trigger all sorts of alarms with Zeller and his associates, particularly so close to the confrontation. Should he ask for her help, could he trust her? Or should he play the part alone, deceiving Zeller and Elsa at the same time? He had spent countless hours trying to decide, and he was no closer to figuring it out.

And what about Fräulein Maria? The Captain smirked at the vey thought of his children's governess. He had a feeling that she would not be afraid of the Nazis, she would probably handle them the same way she did everyone else, using her strong and honest convictions and being unfazed by their power and influence. " _O-ho, yes_ ", he thought with amusement, " _the little Fräulein would certainly stand up to them, yelling her strong and stubborn opinions and giving them a well-deserved dressing down_ ". Captain von Trapp chuckled at the image in his mind, the governess lecturing and yelling loudly at Hitler, just as she had done with him after the rowboat incident…

His smile disappeared as he considered the matter further. There was no question in his mind that he would trust her with the children. That alone was a revelation that took him completely by surprise. When had the Fräulein become such an essential part of his life? How had she gained his complete trust, when a woman that he had been seeing for almost two years had failed to do so? And finally, how would she help them, if she planned to be a nun soon? Would she even consider it? Could he even ask?

The clock on the wall indicated that it was 10:15. Unsurprisingly, Fräulein Maria was late for his appointment with him. Another smile escaped him as he thought about the governess' inability of being on time for anything. He continued thinking about her, recalling the many times he had teased her about her "pathological lateness" and her passionate and original responses…

A knock on the door alerted him to someone's presence outside. The smile that had been present in his face disappeared.

 _"_ _Enter_ ", he said in a solemn tone.


End file.
